


Pretty little toy

by PhantomTyper



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Drugs, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad king only wanted to play with him... And maybe break him, just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people ask for it I might add some non-con later, but for now have some torture.

"Tell me a story, Vav."

"Once... Once upon a time there was a little girl with a red hood."

Vav stopped to hiss in pain, flinching against his restraints. The cold hard metal refusing to give in as he heavily panted. The Mad King chuckled at this. Shifting his stool a little closer to the table his little toy was strapped onto. Ryan was running out of room on the superhero's body for new scars. Pulling away the silver scalpel from the fresh cut in Vav's abused skin, only to start again.

"Her name was Little Red Riding hood." Vav continued, voice strained. "One day she was sent by her mother to give-"

He stopped to scream out. Ryan's thumb pressing down hard on the new wounds and cutting at old ones. Edging Vav on, he made a motion for him to continue with his story. The hero wasn't done telling his story.

"To give... Her grandmother... some bread and wine.... For she had fallen ill." Heavy gasps fell between words as he tried to keep himself talking. Keep himself from thinking about the pain.

"Don't stray from the path in the woods, her mother told her."

Ryan had cut particularly deep which erupted another scream and rattling from the table. The mad king merely smiled, turning to his table to fetch another tool. The hero swallowed against his dry throat and took a few more quick breaths.

"So.. So Little Red Riding hood went on her way. Bloody fucking hell!"

"Vav, language please."

The Mad King shook his head disapprovingly and ran a nail down a line of beading blood. Rubbing it on his other two fingers.

"But a wolf saw her and stopped her to ask what she was doing. 'I'm going to my sick grandmother's house in the woods to bring her bread and wine' she told him."

He arched his body as far away from the table as he could get, eyes tearing up. It was getting harder for him to speak in a normal tone. Not that most of the words he was saying were strained or mumbled anyway, but he knew he was getting to the point where he'd only be screaming something close to what he was trying to say.

"The wolf... The wolf tells Little Red Riding hood to go pick some flowers and she does. He then goes on and makes a bloody trap for her, so he can take her away and torture her you fucking maniac! Let me out of here!"

Vav cursed at the Mad King, struggling violently against his bonds. Ryan frowned at this and set his tools down for a moment.

"Oh, Vav." He cooed, "That's not what happens next. Shall I tell it to you again?"

He screamed as Ryan pulled open a cut to look at the pooling blood, swearing and gibberish coming from the superhero's mouth. The Mad King laughed and pressed into the bruising spots on Vav's body.

"The wolf goes on to make a plan to eat Little Red Riding hood. So he goes to her grandmothers house, pretending to be Little Red Riding hood."

He was interrupted by sobbing, tears falling from the hero's eyes. The movements against the restraints were weak heart-ed as Vav cried out. Begging and pleading to be let go or for him to stop. Ryan stroked his face, wiping his tears and looking into those pretty green eyes. The rise and fall of his chest was uneven with hiccups as he breathed.

"And you were doing so well, too."

"Please...Stop..."

"So the grandmother invited her in and he ate her up."

Vav screamed in anguish as he heard those words. Looking away from Ryan, but hearing the metal click as he picked up another of his devices. Going on with the torture as he spoke.

"Then he took a spare nightgown from her drawer and crawled into her bed, awaiting the little girl."

He ginned, seeing Vav slick with sweat and blood. It suited him, Ryan thought. Dragging a needle over a pinned arm, Vav flinched and yanked on it. Forgetting about the binds that kept him in place and writhing in place. His words were jumbled in his mouth as he swore and begged and screeched. The Mad King only laughed and pricked the skin to inject an orange substance. It's affects were almost felt immediately as the screams only became harsher.

"When Little Red Riding hood arrived, she called out to her grandmother. 'Over here my darling' the wolf replied, dressed as her grandmother. When Little Red Riding hood did so, she noticed something was strange about her grandmother."

The Mad King and grabbed Vav's chin, forcing the hero to look at him. There were cuts and bruises around his face that the King had inflicted. Lovely to see blossom on his face that he had made cry over and over. He licked a cut that ran along Vav's cheek, ignoring the hiss it erupted from the man.

"What big eyes you have. What big ears you have. What big teeth you have."

Vav could only watch in fear. Not able to turn his head away from the deranged man, he stared into the bright blue eyes that held his own. 

"All the better to see you with, hear you with, and eat you with."

The hand that held Vav's chin let go, reaching for another scalpel. Ryan froze, however. It had been something Vav had mumbled even though under the influence of the drug he had administered. He turned back to him and narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?"

"I said... I'll kill you when I get out of here, you bloody wanker."

Ryan frowned and furrowed his brows.

"We'll see about that."


	2. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host comes to play and The Mad King has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed Jon's Villain name from the Risemonger to The Host. (Sorry if you've received a notification that I've updated, I just realised that it wasn't finished and I deleted it. I will update it at a later date, thank you for your patience.)

The Mad King nudged the tap with his arm, running his hands under the icy water. Red swirling in the porcelain bowl while the blood washed away. He smiled fondly at it. It had been much less boring since Vav had come to stay with him.

He wiped his hands dry with a wad of paper towel, walking past a male scientist. There were several scientists working in the observation room. Behind the large window was where he had been for the last half-hour, having fun.  
Vav the superhero was under anesthesia as he was moved from a bloodied table to a much nicer looking test surgery table. It was one thing to have fun, but to only play was wasteful. So he 'recruited' Vav into an important job that was open. A very important job of being a human test subject for his latest trend of weapons for world domination. This time he wouldn't have to rely on numbers alone with Vav being able to show what mistakes were made. Though it may be a bit /uncomfortable/ for him.

The Mad King chuckled, resting his hands behind his back as he watched wires being connected to the hero. Hazy green eyes half lidded and looking at the ones who worked around him.

"People who will raid this place, starting with X."

"X-Ray."

Ryan turned and frowned. The Host, a new business partner of his, stood in the exit doorway. Donning a red vest with coat tails he stepped towards the mad king and gave a shallow nod.

"Appreciated. We'll move out in two. The research is going much faster with the help of Vav and as you might have noticed how X-Ray is easier to deal with on his own."  
Jon furrowed his brows and looked over at Vav who was being surrounded by scientists.

"I'd have to say he is, but why not just kidnap the both of them? Two birds one stone."  
Especially since removing the hero would rid the city of any sort of resistance and nip the possibility of a rising of gathered heroes.  
Ryan smiled and turned his back to the Risemonger, gazing at the caged hero.

"Well, you see that without Vav, X-ray is almost harmless. His pride will keep him from seeking help at first. At most it's just him, Hilda, and that hobo. When he realizes that he is in need of more help it will be too late. My research will already be completed and Vav will have no way to resist me."

Three long blue arms materialized from Jon's back, stretching over the distance between the two men to lay their gloved fingers on Ryan. Leading the mad king to move backwards into Jon's waiting arms and using one of them to gently turn the rulers head towards him.

"You'll know that you can never truly trust someone with the heart of a hero. Why not let me keep you company? I'll promise to be a better 'hands on' experience."

The hands wrapped along the mad kings body began to rub and lightly pull at the shirt and kilt that Ryan wore. He smirked, but waved the hands away. Jon pouted and gave the King a little space. His arms retreating to his coat tails.

"When everything is said and done, Vav will be unable to refuse me. Though it will take time I garentee that it will happen."

The Host was still doubtful of his plan, but would not question it. Ryan was a genius and after all was said and done, he knew what he was doing. The only reason his plans have failed before was because of the idiocy of the cities two heroes. Or in the very least it was the silly trust that X-ray still had in Vav.

"However," Ryan continued. "Your information has been quite helpful in my endeavor. I'd like you to introduce me to some of your," he paused turning to the Host and licking his lips. "Sources. Perhaps later in my chambers you'd be willing to drop by?"

It was Jon's turn to smirk this time as he stepped in close. Draping himself over Ryan as he whispered in his ear.

"It'll earn you some extra points if you come to mine instead."

"You're a very good negotiator, Jon"

The Host laughed and pulled himself away, winking at the King before walking off to the living quarters. It'd been a rather difficult day and he'd need some rest if he were to be any use to his liege. Especially later that night.

The Mad King gazed back over to Vav. It wasn't a lie to say that he was a little impatient with his toy. What with having to satisfy himself with screams of pain and the beautiful beads that surfaced on the hero's skin when he cut. It was clear that it wasn't enough when he begun laying with Jon so as to keep himself together.

Vav was currently helping test the various trinkets and candies that Ryan was producing to dominate the world or the city in the very least. The King's own little lab rat had been revealing better and faster results. With the Mad King's genius it was almost impossible to find fault, but it wasn't 100% until they had seen it in action. Though one concoction in particular was what interested him the most.

More potent than a mind control serum and much harder to flush completely out of the human body, but almost like poison it needed to be taken in small amounts. He hadn't had the chance to use it on Mogar when the bear man was here. It was far too unstable and the results were unpredictable. But with how much Vav had been 'helping' it had gone along smooth enough that they would be able to use it on the population quite soon. Vav, however, was to be the first to take the one that was to branch off of it which was still in a prototype stage. The original was in beta testing and needed at least another week or so before it was ready.

Ryan smiled evil and chuckled.  
"It will soon be completed and there's nothing your idiot friend can do to save you from me. My pretty little toy, I'll break you in like a new pair of shoes. Then there will be no leaving my side even if you wanted to."

The Mad King's laughter echoed through the building, leaving an ominous feeling.


End file.
